Goku dumps Chi Chi to train with Princess Snake
by TomaTonyHawk
Summary: After cell destroyed King Kai's planet Goku is hungry with no place to train. Since Goku is already dead and cant die he receives endless zenkai boost by being eaten and beaten every day in his new BDSM relationship that puts food on the table in front of Goku and zenkai boost him to SSB4 kaioken x50


Goku brings Cell to King Kai's planet to blow up away from the earth. Goku and King Kai are now angels.

 _\- Goku: Aw man, I didn't think this through where am I going to go train now. King Kai, how long will it take for you to fix this?_

King Kai enters a fit about being the first dead kai. After about 1 minute Goku interrupts

 _\- Goku: I'm hungry there has to be something to eat_

 _\- King Kai (screaming): No I don't have any food if you want food you will either have to go to hell and get your ass in deep trouble eating King Yemmah's fruit, or go see Princess Snake_

 _\- Goku (jumps up): Yeah Princess Snake knows good food!_

 _\- King Kai (facepalm): Goku, you will be the food..._

 _\- Goku: But that is what instant transmission is for!_

Goku puts his fingers to his forehead but struggles to find Princess Snake because her ki is quite low, but he eventually finds her and poof, Goku disappears in front of King Kai. Goku Arrives inside of Princess Snakes bedroom where she sleeps.

 _\- Goku: Hey princess snake, I am back!_

 _\- Princess Snake (waking up): Whu, Goku?... (snaps to her sense) Oh Goku you are back! I haven't had any visitors as dashing as you_

 _\- Goku: I never had a meal as good as yours in the other world and King Kai lost his planet. I'm hungry, please feed me._

 _\- Princess Snake: Last time I fed you, you left before I could get my own fill._

 _\- Goku: Well uhh, I am not in a rush this time so I can stick around (with a cheesy fake smile)_

Princess snake looks at him suspiciously. She circles around Goku and inspects him lifting up his arms. Her servant girls enter the room suddenly.

 _\- Princess Snake: Well, you have really grown since before and to think that was all on poor mans food. Well I can take care of that for you, Ladies, bring him to the dining room while I get changed._

Goku is escorted to the dining room. He proceeds to do 20,000 hand stand push ups while waiting for dinner to be prepared. He whoofs it all down once it arrives. This time, there was more dinosaur tranquilizer than last time. Goku falls asleep and princess snake shows up and eats Goku. Goku wakes up to some tingly feelings as he finds himself in Princess Snake's stomach.

Goku is about to use instant transmission to leave, but decides to power to super saiyan raising his Ki enough to resist the stomach acids.

 _\- Goku (inner thoughts): It's hot in here, it might make for a good place to train for a bit before I leave_

Goku does push ups, sit ups, and thinks about the juice he drank earlier. After such intense training he runs out of Ki to maintain SSJ. Goku returns to base and begins feeling light burns from the digestion. He tries to find King Kai's ki but has trouble in his weakened state. Once he finds him, he uses instant transmission to return to King Kai

 _\- King Kai: Oh my supreme kai you actually went through with that look at you gi!_

 _\- Goku (catching his breath): Hey king Kai, what can you tell me about that Zenkai Boost Vegeta told me about on Namek?_

 _\- King Kai: You get stronger every time you heal_

 _\- Goku: King Kai, I found the perfect place to train! Since I am already dead I can't die either_

 _\- King Kai: Goku, This may seem like fun and games to you but she is twisted and gets off on torturing people and putting them through horrible stuff. You can't die, but you might spend a very long time broken to the edge of your limit. You might not ever escape! Hold on I know somewhere else you can trai..._

Goku disappears again before King Kai could tell him about the Grand Kai.

 _\- King Kai: Unless those morons on earth can wish him back, I can see him letting her innocently torturing his clueless ass for eternity_

Goku arrives back at Princess Snakes place. Princess snake startles with a look of confusion.

 _\- Princess Snake: But, but, but, you was just in my stomach!_

 _\- Goku: Yeah, but I escaped. Every time I get beaten, I heal and grow stronger. Just feel this power I got from my earlier training session!_

Goku unleashes his ki, it blows away all of Princess Snake's servent girls. Princess snake can hardly believe the power she is feeling. She wants it in her, she wants to see how much she can make him grow.

 _\- Princess Snake: Well. I think this could be the start of a never ending relationship here (princess snake grins). So all I have to do is let you out so you can recover, and you will grow stronger every time?_

 _\- Goku (tensely excited): Yeah_

 _\- Princess Snake: Well. I could feed you by day and... train with you. At night I can eat you and you can rest in my stomach. I could imagine you getting very strong this way._

Princess Snake's servant girls round up more food for Goku so he can recover and be tough and ready for his new training. Goku eats a full table of food and once he is done he collapses on the floor with an itis. Princess snake has her servant girls carry Goku to the bedroom and tie him up spread eagle. Princess snake follows in with whips and chains.

 _\- Princess Snake: It's time to make you stronger Goku_

Princess snake begins whipping Goku senselessly. Goku could easily break free but he chooses to take it knowing he will get stronger. Princess Snake does not hold back knowing Goku is fully willing even though he has no special interest in these activities. This idea of getting pleasure from someone who does not even enjoy it but is willing and taking excites her to no ends. She gets on top of Goku and rides his cock while biting at his neck and scratching his chest. Goku begins to make the association of sexual pleasure and pain over time and z-awakens his untapped masochistic desires. After the day comes to end, Princess snake gobbles Goku up sticking him head first into her mouth stretching over his body and wiggles him down.

Goku is too beaten to resist, and neither would he anyway. He looks forward to how much stronger he will become. He thinks it feels very gross being swallowed whole feeling every swallowing thrust pushing him further down. He lands back in her stomach, already beaten he can't turn SSJ to resist the stomach. Goku endures the sensation of the stomach trying to digest his already dead body that can't be digested. Goku wonders if she actually will let him out like she said she would and if not, could he collect himself enough to use instant transmission? Meanwhile Princess Snake lays in bed feeling amazing. She hasn't had such a powerful meal in her life. She rubs her belly and masturbates till she passes out.

Morning comes, Goku is passed out indefinitely until he gets let out by Princess Snake. Her servent girls toss him in the hot springs to recuperate. After an hour he wakes up hungry and eats a full table of food again. He feels his body recovering, and he is stronger than ever before.

 _\- Goku: Wow, I really got so much strong from this it is as if I spent 3 months in the hyperbolic time chamber. Do you mind if I stay here and keep training forever?_

 _\- Princess Snake: I would be disappointed if you didn't_

TIME SKIP

The z-fighters on earth reach out to King Kai to get Goku back for a tournament. King Kai is confused not sure how to explain that Goku is not with them. He says he will call them back, and takes a visit to Princess Snake.

Goku is beyond powerful after all his training with Princess Snake. Goku now has a kid too with Princess Snake making him half Sayain, half snake-person. King Kai tells Goku about the tournament.

 _\- Goku: Wow, I can't wait to see how strong everyone else got!_

 _\- Princess Snake: You are not leaving my sight!_

 _\- Goku: You and Gozen can come with me_

Goku returns to Earth, with Princess Snake and his new son Gozen. When they all arrive everyone is wondering who Princess Snake is and notice the kid. Everyone is in shock and questions Goku about Chi Chi. Goku, too innocently oblivious of cheating and relationship ethics does not see the big deal. Chi Chi screams at Goku and starts attacking him but it does not effect Goku at all. Princess Snake steps in.

 _\- Princess Snake: You must be Goku's wife. Your night time training was too weak for him. Watch me show you how its done._

Princess Snake beats Goku in front of his old family and all of his friends. Princess Snake is clearly getting off on it and after all the time Goku spent with her, he is too. Chi Chi collapses heart broken. Gohan looks very confused. Goten, is busy playing with his new half brother.

TIME SKIP

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all enter Bobbidi's ship. Once it is Goku's turn to fight, he turns SSB4 Kaioken x50 and Yakon blows up instantly. Vegeta just turns blank grasping the idea that Kakarot had let a freky BDSM snake chick beat every last Zenkai out of him over the years to limits that should kill him many times over.

To be continued if anybody is interested


End file.
